Rage
Rage is when a monster has taken enough Physical Damage and reacts by becoming much more aggressive. Many monsters signal that they are entering an enraged state by roaring but some, like Yian Kut Ku and Gypceros, jump up and down. Those monsters that don't display still have signs that they are enraged, such as markings and/or huffs of smoke coming out their mouths. The speed, power, and defense of the monster increases, as well as certain tolerances (in the case of Diablos and Monoblos, they become unaffected by Sonic Bombs while enraged). It's even possible to use Pitfall Traps on a enraged Rajang and Narga, who normally avoid Pitfall Traps). How much the stats are increased depends on the monster. Monsters usually get enraged more often when they are close to death, a famous example being the Diablos. Rage can also be induced by waking certain sleeping monsters, and in the case of Yian Kut-Ku, by stunning it with a Sonic Bomb or explosive, or occaisionally by breaking a body part (a Shogun Ceanataur becomes 'locked' into Rage when one of it's claws is broken). Most of the time, if a monster is in the middle of an attack and a hunter drives them into rage, they will stop that attack and do the Rage Mode indication. =Examples= |Immune to Sonic Bombs. |- |Gravios/Black Gravios | Huffs white smoke. Gives a short roar when entering rage.(Not the same roar when he spots you.) |Uses Heat Ray attack more often. |- |Tigrex | Huffs smoke, red veins on arms and neck, eyes bright red, and drools. Jumps back and roars when entering rage. |Becomes faster and easier to get it's teeth stuck on walls. Lower's defense in rage. |- |Congalala/Emerald Congalala | Nose inflates and becomes red. Butt becomes bright red. Breathes fart fumes. Stands on hind legs and farts when entering rage. |Will fart nearby Hunters while being stuck on the Pitfall Trap. Farts more in rage. |- |Kirin |Mane glows intensely and white electric waves surround it. |Hurts any hunter close enough to it. Speed increases greatly. |- |Blangonga/Copper Blangonga | Huffs icy or sandy smoke, species-wise and the cheeks will change color. Roars when entering rage. |Speed increases, digs,back-kicks and ice breath(Blangonga only) more often. |- |Akantor | Certain body parts flare red and huffs smoke. Eyes become bright red. Roars when entering rage. |Immune to Sounds. |- |Ukanlos | Huffs white smoke Roars when entering rage. |Immune to Sounds. |- |Kushala Daora/Rusted Kushala Daora | Huffs smoke. Roars when entering rage. |Much more airborne in Rage. |- |Teostra/Lunastra | Huffs smoke. Roars when entering rage. |Flamethrower range doubles in length. Able to perform Fire Claw Attack. |- |Chameleos | Huffs green smoke that reveals its position and boss battle music plays. They will stand still and start moving their neck in an odd manner, as if searching for more attackers, when entering rage. |None. |- |Daimyo Hermitaur |Foams white bubbles from mouth. |Does water blaster more often. |- |Shogun Ceanataur | Foams white bubbles from mouth and claw size increases. You will hear a "Zing!" sound when he enters rage.Its actually shogun extending his claws. |Claws open up and double in length. Stays in rage mode permanently if one or both claw has been broken. Does the Scythe Clothesline more often. |- |Bulldrome |Huffs white smoke. |Shakes head alot right when it gets out of rage. |- |Rajang | Becomes almost completely gold; Back hair stands up. Golden Rajang's fur stands up and it's surrounded by it's Electric Aura. Jumps back suddenly and change in colour when entering rage. |Can only be trapped with Pitfall Traps while in rage mode. The HR9 Golden Rajang cannot be trapped with Pitfall Traps when he is in rage, as he will jump out of it and cause it to vanish. |- |Khezu/Red Khezu | Huffs white static smoke. Sniffs the ground when entering rage. |Much Faster in rage, Thunder surrounds it on its Jumping Attacks. |- |Basarios | Huffs purple smoke. Short roar when entering rage. |Gains ability to shoot fireballs. May do the heat ray similiar to the Gravios' heat attack, and beware because it moves its head side-to-side when it shoots the heat ray. |- |Lao Shan-Lung/Ashen Lao Shan-Lung |Walks faster |None |- |Shen Gaoren |Walks faster |None |- |Fatalis/Crimson Fatalis |Huffs white smoke. |Goes into Armor Mode (Crimson only). |- |White Fatalis |Red markings on body and red static on body. |Goes into Armor Mode with enought damage dealt. |- |Nargacuga | Glowing red eyes and the tail grows spikes. Jumps suddenly with tail spikes showing and roars when entering rage.(Note: Do not ever mistake Tail Slam For Rage Mode!) |Can be trapped with Pitfall Traps. Tail can only be cut in Rage mode. |- |King Shakalaka |BBQ fire gets larger and shoots fire balls from its BBQ spit. |speed and attack power increase. |- |Hypnocatrice | Huffs light blue smoke. Back feathers stand. It will raise its head and then look stright at the hunter,with the tail standing up and making a screechy sort of noise when entering rage. |Speed increases, performs Triple Sleep Balls attack and Jump kicks more often. |- |Yama Tsukami |Eyes glow Yellow |Uses the Wind Tunnel more often, right after the whisker grab. |- |Espinas/Orange Espinas |Soft pink/orange color spreads over its back and the top part of its wings. |Gains vulnerability to physical attacks. |- |Akura Vashimu |Blood Colour changes from blue to yellow. |Gems on back and claws glow. |- |Great Jaggi |Huffs white smoke. |Will side tackle more often. | |- |Great Baggi |Huffs white smoke. |Will body slam more often. | |- |Qurupeco |Huffs white smoke and the tail becomes red. |Will be more likely to summon boss monsters. | |- |Barroth |Steam rises from its cranial vents. |Charges quicker and charges more. | |- |Uragaan |Huffs black smoke. |Fire cloud will be used instead of sleep cloud. | |- |Deviljho |Huffs dragon element, body expands, old scars show up. |Chest and elemental defence becomes weaker. Gains ability to use dragon breath. | |- |Royal Ludroth |Huffs water. |Uses water spit more often. | |- |Gobul |Huffs water, puffs up body |It's back will deflect any weapon with green sharpness or less. | |- |Agnaktor |Huffs orange smoke |Will use the 360 fire beam | |- |Lagiacrus |Huffs blue smoke, dermal spikes glow white. |Uses thunder more. | |- |Barioth |Eyes glow red. | | |- |Gigginox |Upper body turns black, white organs appear on the head. | | |- |Jhen Moran |none | | |- |Ceadus |Neck and chest glow red |Only occurs in the second part of the hunt | |- |Alatreon |Body glows white | | |- |Jinouga |Electricity surrounds body, Enlarged Spikes, Attacks faster and more damaging |Jinouga will gather energy in order to increase its attack power causing a thunder like blast around its body. | |} =See Also= * Size Category:Guides